Emptiness
by the merrinator
Summary: Neville and Dean have a talk...F&E Rated for selfharm and just a few cusswords.


A/N: I love you, N.F.13. I can't believe you sat through that sex scene too! Anyways…Obviously I didn't die on that morning hike, so I guess I can give myself a pat on the back by writing another beautiful fic. Actually, this one's probably going to be sad. It's called 'Emptiness', and it's about my poor friend Neville. I abuse him so badly in my little fics…oh well. (btw, is it me, or do I make Seamus say 'mate' a lot?)

DISCLAIMER: I don't own. La di da.

"Neville, mate, what're you staring at?" Seamus tried to get Neville's attention. "Oi!" He yelled, causing Dean to wake up.

"Seamus, will you shut the bloody hell up? I'm trying to get some sleep."

"Well, I would be quiet if Neville over here would tell me what's going on!"

Neville looked over at Seamus. "What? Er…were you talking to me?" Seamus groaned and fell back on his bed, saying, "You know what? I'm done. You can wallow in your despair while I sleep. Goodnight!"

Dean got up from his bed and walked over to Neville. "What's going on, Nev?" he said softly, resting a hand on his wrist. Neville pulled away.

"Nothing," he muttered, not removing his eyes from the wall. Dean sighed.

"Neville, something is wrong. Seamus isn't that good of a friend, I am, and he can't tell when you're upset like I can. Now, what's wrong?"

Neville sighed and brushed a hair from his face, never removing his eyes from the wall.

"My p-p-parents…This is the anniversary of when m-my parents were sent to St. M-M-Mungo's…you already know why." Dean nodded; he had heard the story of Neville's parents from Neville himself.

"So…that's what's wrong? You've been acting like this for awhile. Are you sure that's all?"

Neville shook his head, and Dean raised a dark eyebrow. "Then what is it? I wanna help you," he said, putting his hand on Neville's wrist again. Neville flinched and snatched his wrist away. Dean's eyes narrowed, and he suddenly grasped Neville's wrist and raised the blue sleeve of his pajamas to see…

"Cuts…cuts, Neville…Neville…why? What's wrong…?" Neville closed his eyes, and tears came down from his eyes, streaming down. Dean tried to get Neville to look at him, and, when he didn't look at him, he kneeled down in front of him, trying to get Neville to at least acknowledge he was there. Finally, when that didn't work, he just stared at the quiet boy. Dean wiped the tears from Neville's eyes, which only made him cry more.

"Neville…what's going on?"

"Dean, you wouldn't understand."

"I don't care, you are my best friend, and I love you, now tell me what's going on!"

"Dean…"

"Neville." Dean said bluntly. Neville sighed raggedly.

"Dean…I…I'm not pleased with myself. I…I don't want my parents to be…I don't want…Dean…" Dean sighed, waiting for a real answer. "Dean…I…I d-don't want my life an-anymore."

Dean gasped softly. "Don't talk like that," he said darkly. "You are too wicked to not be here. If you weren't here, I'd have to deal with Seamus all of the time. He's just a little crazy leprechaun. You're my best friend, and I know that you can get through this."

"Really?" Neville asked, not really fazed.

"Yes, Neville. I know you are worth everything to me. I mean…you're like my little brother."

"Little brother? I'm taller than you!"

"You know what I mean!" Dean said, smiling. Neville showed a small smile too. "Neville you are everything to me. Don't get all suicidle on me now." Neville looked at Dean for the first time, and smiled.

"I'm glad I have such a fantastic friend." Dean smiled, and they shared a nice hug.

"Now…do me a favor." Neville raised an eyebrow at Dean. "Can you not tell Seamus that I said he was a leprechaun? He is a little touchy when it comes to that." Neville smiled.

"Yeah, I won't tell. But he really is a leprechaun. He's short like one, and he's Irish! There you go."

Dean laughed. "Yep, there you go…but seriously, don't tell, okay?"

A/N: Okay, before I started to write this, I cut my fingernails. And my ring and middle finger are in pain right now, because I always cut too low on my damn fingers. Ah… oh well. I like the ending of this story. Poor Neville and Seamus! Seamus is a little leprechaun though. I've read that Devon Murray (the dude who plays S. Finnigan) is like, 5"3. I'm like, 5"8 1/2, so that's a big difference. WOWZERS he's short. Oh well.


End file.
